Fringe
by lazibeth
Summary: Several years after Nezumi left, he finally returns on Shion's 19th birthday; only to find out the boy is being pressured by his mother to settle down. How much has changed since he left? Will his jealousy get the best of him? Nezumi x Shion, rated M for language, violence and sexual themes
1. Happy Birthday, Shion!

**Disclaimer: I do not own No.6**

Author's Note:_  
__Wooh~ I've actually been wanting to start on this for a while, now, but never seemed to find the time... Anyways, here it is; the first chapter of my No.6 multichapter. It is rated M for possible smut later on, (which I said I might work on in my Lipstick No.6 fanfiction) possibly violence, and maybe even the occasional swearing. I'll be switching P.O.V.'s on occasion, so if you don't like that format... Too bad. Review, please! Oh, and enjoy~_

* * *

**Shion's P.O.V.**

* * *

The ivory haired boy sat at a table in his mother's bakery, watching as she lit the four candles on a beautiful chocolate cherry cake. She brushed some of her brown hair behind her ear and dimmed the lights. Another woman was there, as well. She was tan, and had very long, dark brown hair pulled back into a messy ponytail. She was holding a child at her side, who was now at the age of three. He had light brown hair, and a small dribble of snot running down his nose from a miniature bubble that grew and shrank as he breathed. His curious eyes searched around the room, mesmerised by the light from the candles. There were several dogs, Rico and Karan, Rikiga and Shion's mother, all gathered around the table and looking right at him with glowing grins on their faces from the candles in the center of the table; on the delicious looking cake.  
"Happy 19th birthday, Shion!" His mother said, her voice in a slightly praising tone. Shion managed to force a smile. And, they believed it, although it was fake. He hadn't truly smiled since Nezumi left. Nor did he really plan on it. Without Nezumi and Safu, his life was rather boring. He didn't have many friends, other than Inukashi and possibly Rikiga; although Rikiga and him had more of a father and son relationship than a friendship. His mother was always busy with the bakery, so he had been spending more time with Inukashi due to the fact that he still volunteered to help out with shaving the dogs. He said he didn't want to be paid, but Inukashi insisted, telling him to stop mooching off his mother, and such. The commute from West Block to what once was No.6 wasn't as much of an intense journey anymore, because the wall was gone. Not only that, the crime in West Block had gone down atleast 75%; well, in Shion's mathematics, that is.  
"What are you waiting for?" Rikiga said as he put a hand on Shion's shoulder. His hands were rough and heavy, he had a firm grip on Shion's shoulder and shook it encouragingly. "Blow out your candles!"  
Shion instantly snapped from his daze of thought and nodded his head. He heard one of the children tell him to make a wish as he leaned towards the candles, and then blew them out. Everyone clapped.  
There was socializing, cutting of cake, a board game and then Shion and Karan said goodbye to everyone as they eventually left. And, it was then, that Shion turned to his mother. "Thank you, mama. That was fun." he said as he hugged her, and began to pull away to get his coat and walk back to Nezumi's small home in West Block. He had stayed there after Nezumi left, although he visited his mother's bakery every chance he had. But before he had the chance to pull away, his mother grabbed his arm and looked at him with a change in expression. She had a very serious look on her face.

"Shion, we need to talk before you leave."  
He looked at her, surprised. It was rare for her to act so serious. She was always warm and easy going. He knew something was wrong. "Yes? What is it?"  
"You're 19, now." She said bluntly and paused.  
"... Of course I am, mama. We just had a party for it and everything-"  
She interrupted him. She was struggling on how to say what she meant.  
"And do you have a love interest?" She asked.  
Shion paused, at a loss for words. A love interest? Where did this come from so suddenly? He'd never really considered it. When he looked at himself, he couldn't imagine ever really dating someone.  
"Mama, is something wrong?" He asked, a bit concerned for her and himself. He was hoping she wasn't going to say what he assumed.  
"I'm almost 50, Shion. I'm getting old. I want to hear the sound of children's feet on the wooden floor again before I die. I want to be a grandmother." She said sincerely.  
Bingo, that's what he had expected.  
He hesitated, suddenly feeling uncomfortable, suddenly wanting to leave sooner than he had before. "Uhhh..." He said, once again not sure what else to say.  
"It's fine, Shion. I understand, you're not ready yet. But, please..." She looked at him in the eyes; it was hard to break her begging gaze, he truly pitied her. "Just consider it. And get home safely."  
With that, Shion picked his coat from the coat hanger by the door, kissed his mother on the cheek and did the usual goodbyes, and made his way back to the small underground living space in West Block.  
The entire walk, Nezumi never left his mind.

* * *

**Karan's P.O.V.**

* * *

She sat on a wooden chair in her bakery, now alone, and let out a tiresome sigh. She thought to herself that maybe she shouldn't have brought that up just yet; it was her son's birthday after all, she needn't pressure him on a day he was supposed to be celebrating. And, while in her lapse of regret in the slightly lit room, there was a knock on the door. She jumped slightly, surprised. She hadn't expected a customer on a Sunday, especially at this hour. She stood up, approaching the door. She was going to tell whoever was there that the shop was closed, maybe give them a free piece of bread that she was going to be forced to throw out in the morning anyway. But she felt a strange tingle up her back as she approached the door. She remembered that ever since the wall had been destroyed there was an uprising in crime in No.6, although it had lowered in West Block. She shrugged it off as paranoia and opened the wooden door.  
"I'm sorry, we're closed," she began. Her eyes looked upon a man with a hooded, dark cloak. She had never seen this man before, yet he somehow felt familiar. He looked back at her, his ash grey eyes shined in the moonlight. "Oh, I apologize for the intrusion," he began. "Would you mind telling me your name, if I may ask?"  
As if slightly hypnotized by the smoothness in his voice that reminded her of marble, she told him her name. "My name is Karan."  
The man's eyes lit up a bit and he smiled, as if that's what he wanted to hear. "It's nice to finally meet you, Karan." He said as he began to remove his hood. He had long, dark hair, almost a navy blue tint. "I'm Nezumi. It's been a while."  
Karan's jaw dropped ever the slightest at his statement. So this was Nezumi, the Nezumi that had saved her son, the Nezumi that had befriended him, the Nezumi that sent her messages through rats? She could hardly believe it.  
"You're welcome to come in for some tea." She offered, gesturing for him to enter.


	2. Your Daily Check Up

**Disclaimer: I do not own No.6.**

Author's Note:  
_Second chapter is done. I'll do the third in the morning. Hooray for cockblocks and cliffhangers! Review, please. I love constructive criticism. Enjoy~  
__Special thanks to the followers from day 1, and any future followers that are yet to come._

{{Edit: If I were to do a smut scene in a later chapter, which P.O.V. would you like it to be coming from? Either tell me in a review or PM me, but any suggestions are welcome~}}

* * *

**Nezumi's P.O.V.**

* * *

"Stop... Please, stop!" The old man screamed as Nezumi placed a small blade into his hand. He was bound, held back by Inukashi. The room in the inn had a familiar scent that Nezumi knew rather well. That of beasts.  
"Why? It's your long awaited reward..." He said smugly, putting his hand around the man's. He had a dark look in his eyes, a sly smile.  
"Go on..." He gripped the man's hand, forcing him to make a fist, forcing the blade to break through his skin and wound him. He yelled while doing so, "... Take it!"  
The man screamed in agony from the blade and Nezumi yelled over him, "Answer me!"  
The scream ripped at his throat, and Shion ran over, pulling his hand away. "Nezumi, stop!" He ordered, "Stop, please, stop!"  
"Don't interfere." Nezumi snapped back.  
"You can't..." Shion began, a concerned expression crossed his face, filled with slight anger, a hint of fear. "This is... This is just TORTURE, Nezumi!"  
The man continued to groan in pain; although the pressure was gone from his hand, the wound was still fresh.  
"Do you have any other suggestions, then?" He asked sarcastically. "Cut out that naive way of thinking, Shion."  
But Shion didn't seem to take the hint, and continued his pleads.  
"Well, no, but... This is just wrong, Nezumi!" He turned to the old man, the blade clanged against the wood on the floor as it dropped from his hand. "This person is a human being... We can't harm him!"  
Nezumi felt a tinge of irritation in his gut, he wanted to punch Shion right in his pretty little face.  
"You heard what he said, didn't you?" He hissed. "To people like this guy, those living in West Block are no different from bugs crawling in the dirt. They've probably never considered that the same blood flows in our veins, that we have the same emotions... They don't give a shit if we bleed out or starve, or if we writhe in agony-"  
Sion interrupted him, raising his voice and bearing an angry expression.  
"I DON'T WANT TO SEE IT!" He screamed.  
"... Huh...?" Nezumi asked, at first stunned by his sudden courage and then confused by his statement.  
"I don't... Want to see you hurting others..." Shion continued, lowering his voice again and looking down. "I don't want to see a false you...!"

Nezumi jolted out of his bed, panting. He was in a cold sweat. Another dream, another one of his memories. It always ended like that, in some stupid fucking quote that Shion said; that he would normally give a damn about if it was anyone else saying it. No, it was because Shion said it, he thought, that it stuck. It had been more than 3 years, and he still couldn't shake the grasp of how much Shion had changed him.  
He had slowly been going insane.  
But that didn't matter now. The reason he had returned was to see Shion again. He came to the conclusion that his hallucinations wouldn't end, unless he returned and faced him once again. The truth was, no matter how much he cared about Shion, he still feared him.

He had been through so much with Shion, he knew so much about him, he was completely and utterly connected to him. And it took him three years to realize that he couldn't break that connection, no matter how hard he tried.

"Nezumi, are you awake?" Karan asked as she peaked into the room. He remembered last night in a flash. He had came in, drank tea and ate some extra pieces of Shion's birthday cake with her. They conversed for a while, about his journeys and his adventures. She thanked him for taking such good care of his son. She was truly a kind woman, she looked rather young for her age, and Nezumi could see that she had similar features to Shion, which only made him enjoy her company more.  
"Yes, I'm awake." He responded, as he began to stretch.  
"Good," she said, "I have a request."  
He looked up at her, raising an eyebrow. "A request?"  
"Yes. Could you make a delivery for me?" She asked, holding a small bag.  
"Sure. Where to?"  
"My son." She said as she handed him the bag.  
Nezumi looked at her with slight shock, as if she had been in his head. "Where is he?"  
"He's been staying back at your place, wherever that might be. He's never actually told me. Maybe he's afraid I'll change around the order of the place, I'm not sure."  
That's right, Shion had told him several times no matter what happened he'd want to stay there.  
"I'll be on my way, then. Thank you for your hospitality, Karan." He said as he began to get dressed.  
She nodded, and watched him leave. A warm smile grew on her face as she thought to herself that for once, Shion may actually be less depressed.

* * *

**Shion's P.O.V.**

* * *

"You can't eat that, Rico..." Shion said as he walked towards the house, carrying fresh laundry and watched as Rico attempted to eat another nut. "You'll choke like last time."  
"Psh, that was a while ago. I'm big now, I'm 7!" He said broadly, with a large toothy grin on his face and his hands on his hips. One cheek was large, and filled with nuts.  
Shion couldn't help but burst out laughing, along with Karan, Rico's sister; who just so happened to have the same name as his mother.  
"You're such a dork!" Karan chuckled.  
"Shut up!" Rico said, puffing out his cheeks, blushing from embarrassment and anger. Shion reassuringly walked over and ruffled his hair.  
"We're just teasing you, Rico. Come inside, I'll make you both something to eat, okay?"  
Both of the children smiled and happily followed Shion inside, who made some cheese, potato and broccoli soup.

The scent filled the entire living space, the warmth from the flame he cooked with heated the cold space as well. Everything was nice and cozy. They were eating together when there was a knock on the door.  
It was a low knock, towards the bottom of the door. Shion assumed it was a child, and opened it. "Oh, Karan, Rico? Is this one of your frien-..." He paused, in disbelief in what he saw.

There he stood, his hair was longer than before. Nezumi, taller than before as well, his hair wasn't in the usual ponytail. Infact, it was down on his shoulders. It really did suit him. He still had the same leather coat as last time. He had his hands in his pockets, as well. He looked at Shion and smiled. "Anyone can knock low on a door, a soldier, even me. Didn't I tell you that before?"  
Rico was obviously too young at the time to remember Nezumi, but Karan shot up in an instant. "You're back, rat!" She cheered.  
Shion felt the happiness in his gut slowly rise, he couldn't help but tear up. He let go of the handle of the door, still in utter shock and amazement that he was there. Right there. The man that he had missed for so long was now standing infront of him. His knees felt weak as he ran towards him. The run seemed forever even though Nezumi was right infront of him. And then, he wrapped his arms around Nezumi's broad shoulders, hugging him.  
"You... Welcome home, Nezumi!" He exclaimed, so overjoyed he couldn't even describe it.  
Nezumi wrapped his arms around Shion's waist in response, picking him up from the floor in the hug.  
"Well look at you, you're late in the welcoming committee. Look, Shion, I'm still taller than you. It's much more of a difference now." Nezumi teased.  
Shion smiled. "It's been awhile since you've mocked me, I missed it."  
"Stop crying, then," Nezumi replied as he wiped away some of Shion's tears, "you know what I've said about that. Stupid."  
Shion quickly pecked Nezumi on the lips. Nezumi smiled, amused by Rico and Karan in the background, letting out a childish "Ooohhhh~!"  
"What was that for?" He asked.  
"A welcome-back kiss." Shion said bluntly.

* * *

**Nezumi's P.O.V.**

* * *

It was around 6 or so, soon to be getting dark. Shion told Karan she and her brother should go home before it got too dark out. She nodded in agreement and eventually got Rico to follow her home, although he insisted he wanted to stay, that he wanted to spend more time with Nezumi; he and Rico had been rough housing almost the entire time, completely tuning out Shion's requests for them to settle down.  
Nezumi sat on the couch, leaning back, his arms on the back rest. Shion sat next to him, drinking some tea. "Would you like some?" Shion asked.  
"No thank you," he replied, keeping his eyes on Shion's ivory hair. "I'm surprised you haven't dyed it yet."  
"I thought you said you didn't want me to dye it." He responded, looking at him, a bit concerned.  
"Of course not, it suits you. I just assumed because I was gone that you wouldn't care what I thought..."  
"Well, you assume too much, then." Shion said as he turned away, sipping his tea.  
"Are you mad at me?" Nezumi asked.  
"Not necessarily. A bit upset that my mother saw you before me. Well, more jealous than upset, really."  
Nezumi blinked, and then let out a laugh.  
"It's not funny!" Shion said, pouting.  
"Of course not. Have you been reading sappy love stories again, Shion?" He teased.  
"No..." Shion looked away; Nezumi could barely make out a tint of a blush on Shion's cheeks. It was warming.

"Shion, how is your scar doing?" He asked suddenly. Shion was a bit surprised and it showed in his expression. He turned over, eyebrows furrowing. He was still self conscious about what the parasite bee larva had done to his body.  
"It's fine, why do you ask?"  
"Well, I read in a book on one of my journeys that it takes 7 years for most scars to actually fade away." He said informally.  
"That's just a myth," Shion responded. "You know I'm very well educated, I would've known that by now." Shion replied.

"Would you let me check, then?" Nezumi asked.

"What do you mean-" Shion was interrupted as Nezumi switched his position, now hovering over Shion.  
"Let's prove the myth wrong." He said slyly as he began to unbutton Shion's shirt.  
"I-It's a little early for that," Shion said, a blush spreading on his face. "You said 7 years, it's only been 3-"

"Well then we'll have to check on a regular basis until then, won't we?"  
Shion's face began to heat up as Nezumi removed his jacket, and then removed Shion's sweater. He began to strip Shion, revealing his pale, slender body. Nezumi tenderly kissed down Shion's scars from his neck, and those on his chest, as he fiddled with Shion's belt.  
"What... Wh-what're you doing, Nezumi?"  
"You're still completely clueless as before, Shi-"

Inukashi bursted through the door with a loud, obnoxious sound, and Shion squeaked in surprise. Nezumi, on the other hand, looked up towards the dog keeper, rather irritated.

"You stupid fucking rat! You forgot to tell me you came back! No one told me! How was I supposed to-"  
Inukashi's eyes widened as she saw Nezumi hovering over the half-naked Shion in a suggestive manner. Shion's face was as red as a tomato by now, and he covered his face with his hands in embarrassment, turning away from the door.  
"Ohhh... I get it now... It all... It all makes sense now..." She began. Her questioning on why Nezumi had gave Shion a place to stay in the first place had now been answered; they were fuck buddies! (Although her assumption was dead wrong.)

"I-Inukashi it's not what it looks like-"  
"Have fun boys." She said as she walked out of the room, back outside, back to one of her dogs. Her brother. "I'll scold you in the morning, Nezumi. And, you better make sure Shion can walk in the morning, he has work to do."  
And, with that, she walked out, leaving the two men in a very awkward situation.


	3. Fangirls are Scary

**Disclaimer: I do not own No.6**

Author's Note:  
_Okay... So I've been slacking on the chapters. Hehe... Oh well, what're you gonna do? Anyway, here's a short little oneshot I'd like to add to my story just because I can. I was fooling around and procrastinating while trying to come up with something for chapter 3, and couldn't help but post this anyway. This is my headcanon. Inukashi likes BL just as much as the rest of us._  
_Follow, review and enjoy~_

* * *

**Shion's P.O.V.**

* * *

He was washing a large dog, named Max, while listening to Rikiga talk. Rikiga was a nice guy, other than the fact that he was the owner of a porn magazine, but when you really got him talking he could talk your ear off. Especially about Karan, Shion's mother.  
He'd ask questions, like her three sizes, or what she liked to eat, if she'd been seeing anyone recently... Shion easily answered them all without really having to pay attention to the conversation.  
Inukashi walked over, and gave him a look. A look, that seemed as though she were partially amused, yet confused at the same time. "That's enough for today, Shion."  
"Phew..." He said, wiping the sweat off his forehead with his sleeve.  
Earlier that day he had tried to explain to Inukashi that what she had walked in on was a misunderstanding, but she didn't seem to believe him. She nodded her head but her smile never went away, as if either trying to mock him, or... It couldn't be that she was enjoying it, was she? She was obviously just making fun of him... Right?  
After Inukashi wandered off and Shion dusted off his pants, Rikiga walked over to Shion.  
"What's her problem?" He asked. "She's been smiling and looking at you as if you just got hit by a train!"  
Shion wasn't sure if that was a very nice comparison, but he went along with it.  
"She walked in on Nezumi checking my scars for me and got the wrong idea. And now she's mocking me with it. H-honestly, I don't see what the big deal is!"  
Rikiga's eyebrows suddenly raised. "Oh... You don't already know?"  
"Know... What?"  
"Well... Women love guy on guy relationships."  
Shion's jaw dropped. "What the hell...?"  
Rikiga nodded. "I've had several women come up to me and ask if I'd come out with homosexual issues."  
Shion wasn't sure if he should be disgusted or complimented.  
"They make freaky comic books called 'yaoi,' and even write..." Rikiga gulped, "...'fanfiction.'"  
A strange shiver went down Shion's spine as if he'd heard this reference before.  
"Yep," he patted Shion's back, "women sure are freaky." He chuckled to himself and went on his way.  
Shion walked home, shaking his head, wondering to himself... _Why?!_


	4. More Often

**Disclaimer: I do not own No.6**

Author's Note:  
_'kay, it's finally done, guys. I know I've been slacking... Forgive me.  
This is almost a PWP chapter... It focuses mainly on the smut aspect that I've been meaning to begin for a few days; but not exactly. More towards the lemon, I suppose.  
Anyways, review, enjoy, special thanks to the followers so far (You guys are the best ; D) and ect.  
_

* * *

**Karan's P.O.V.**

* * *

The woman sat at a wooden table in her bakery, completely sold out for the day. A baker's job requires them to wake up and start working at 3am, and usually ends, around 9 or 10 or so. Because of this she always went to bed early. It was only 5, and she sat at the table, drinking her tea to relax before going to sleep. She thought to herself, about the conversation she had previously had with her son. Did she come on too hard? He was only 19, after all. And it wasn't like he never had a girlfriend, there was Safu... But they had never dated. Safu loved him but he didn't love her fact; infact she'd realized she never really heard Shion talk about women at all other than in a friendly manner.  
Her eyes widened at the possibility that her son may be a homosexual.  
"Of course!" She exclaimed as she stood up. "That explains his reaction!"  
She sighed, putting a hand on her head. She shouldn't jump to conclusions, she thought. Maybe she'll ask him.  
But for now, it was off to bed. Yeah, the chances that he were a homosexual were probably slim, right? Yeah, she thought to herself. Of course they were. Yet she had no idea what was going on in Shion and Nezumi's bedroom.

* * *

**Shion's P.O.V.**

* * *

"Don't lick there, stupid..." Shion said as he layed back on their shared bed, covering his face with his arms.  
His face was beat red, his dress shirt was unbuttoned and Nezumi hovered over him. He said he was just checking the scars. But Shion soon realized that was a lie when Nezumi began to tease the smaller boy's nipple, and he was now biting it playfully.  
Shion's mouth opened in surprise, and he gasped. "N-Nezumi don't...!"  
Nezumi's index and middle finger danced up Shion's leg, and inner thigh, to the tight part of his pants. "You don't seem to want me to stop, Shion."  
"But I just said... I just said I did!" He persisted, yet not attempting at all to break away. No, the truth was he wanted it, but he wasn't sure how to admit that. He was afraid that he'd mess up, he didn't have any experience, let alone with men.  
But his thoughts seemed to stray as Nezumi rubbed Shion's member through the fabric of his pants, up and down the length teasingly with his hand. Nezumi leaned closer, whispering in his ear.  
"You're already this hard and I just started touching you here..." He taunted.  
Shion's face lightened even more with embarrassment, and he began to pant more.  
"Look at you, you're really enjoying this. It's as if you've never even masturbated before." Nezumi licked the shell of Shion's ear, and then blew cool air against it, sending a delicious chill down Shion's spine that made his lower body have a strange craving he wasn't familiar with.  
"I-... I..." He began, but wasn't sure how to respond.  
He heard a shrill noise, that Shion recognized as his pants' zipper. He automatically picked up his head. "W-wait, Nezumi, don't-"  
"What, are you afraid to let me see that you're already this aroused? It's not like I don't know... Besides... It's a full body inspection." He said sadistically, before yanking Shion's pants off, and tugging at his boxer briefs.  
Before Shion could respond out of anger and embarrassment from his nudity, a hand was grasped at the tip of his length tightly. It began to rub his shaft at an even pace, sending a wave of bittersweet pleasure with each stroke. Nezumi's hand.  
Shion leaned his head back, letting out soft moans and panting noises that filled the small living space that they shared. But what seemed to make it worse is that all the lights were on; Nezumi could see everything. Shion's lower body, the white dress shirt that was unbuttoned and hanging over one shoulder, and the erotic look on the ivory haired boy's face. Only the best views for the best inspection, he didn't want to miss anything.

Nezumi leaned closer, continuing to hover the smaller boy. He pecked at the head of the snake on Shion's cheek, then roughly kissed him. Shion's mouth was already open with the moans, and Nezumi's tongue explored the boy's mouth. "Mmph!" Was the only sound Shion could make.  
He was trying to argue still. He eventually managed to pull away from the kiss.  
There was a small line of saliva between their two tongues and Shion gasped in pleasure and anticipation as Nezumi's hand quickened the pace.  
"Nezumi, this is dirty...!"  
It feels amazing.  
"Wh-what if someone walks in...?!"  
Please don't stop.  
"A-ah! I'm going to...!"  
I love you.

Shion's seed spilled on Nezumi's hand and his own upper chest. He layed on the bed, panting, eyes watered in pleasure and confusion, a small dribble of drool in the corner of his mouth from the kiss earlier. But he was still hard.  
"How convenient..." Nezumi muttered to himself, licking some of the white color off of his hand. Shion would normally be telling him that that wasn't sanitary, or arguing as before, but he seemed alot more quiet now.  
Nezumi put his index and middle finger into Shion's mouth, who, in return began to suck on the fingers. His tongue rolled against the tips of Nezumi's fingers and he gasped when the man pulled them away, another line of saliva caught between his tongue and the tip of Nezumi's fingers.  
"Good boy," Nezumi said, "I promise I'll try my best to make this fun for you."  
Without being able to question what Nezumi had said, Shion felt a prodding of two wet fingers in his entrance. Nezumi slowly entered them and, once inside to the hilt, scissored his fingers back and forth. Shion felt a stinging feeling from the actions.  
"N-Nezumi... It... That hurts... Stop... That place isn't meant... For..."  
His words were broken up by gasps as he gripped at the blankets. He bit his lip, and Nezumi began to stroke him again with his free hand. He could feel that the fingers were slick, thanks to the lubricant he himself provided with his mouth.

And suddenly, there was an intense pleasurable feeling as Nezumi's fingers dug against one of the walls inside of Shion, that caused him to jerk forward, let out a loud moan, and his member to twitch. "N-Nezumi!"  
"There it is..." He said with relief as he continued to tease the spot, a smile forming on his lips as he watched Shion's reactions with amusement.  
"H-how did you... How... A-ah! Nnggh... hah..."  
He slowly removed his fingers and Shion quivered, feeling an emptiness in his lower half. He wanted it again. His thighs were shaking, his chest moved carefully as he breathed.  
Nezumi raised Shion's hips, pulling him down to the edge of the bed where he was, on his knees. He heard another zip but didn't have time to think about it. He felt the head of Nezumi's warm length prodding against his entrance.  
"Tell me I can do this, Shion. Give me permission."  
Shion hesitated for a moment before nodding. "It's alright..." He gulped. "... Go ahead."

Nezumi slowly pushed himself in. Shion was very tight. He gasped in pain as he felt the foreign object push against his insides. He let out small whimpering noises and tears rolled down his cheeks. Nezumi caressed Shion's cheek, wiping the tears away with his thumb, and ran his fingers through Shion's ivory hair.  
He was finally in to the hilt. "I'm going to start moving now..." He said, and Shion nodded.  
Nezumi began to thrust, aiming each thrust toward Shion's prostate that he had located with his fingers earlier. The smaller boy slowly got used to the pain.  
Shion's wandering hands continued to grip the blankets on the bed unless randomly looking for something to hold on to.  
Nezumi placed his own hand on top of Shion's before intertwining the fingers as a way to soothe him.  
Shion let out moans, gripping at Nezumi's hand and moaning louder each time the man pounded harder against his prostate. It sent a bittersweet numb feeling throughout his entire body, and a dribble of precum dripped down his member.  
The thrusts became faster, harder, rougher. It was slowly coming more animalistic as both of the boys approached their climax.

And then suddenly, an amazing rush of pleasure filled Shion's body as he gave in to his orgasm; his insides were also filled with Nezumi's, who collapsed on top of him. They both laid there in a euphoric state of mind, catching their breath.

And it was finally Nezumi who broke the silence in the room, mumbling and looking up at Shion.  
"... Maybe we should do this more often."


End file.
